


Sheith Advent calendar

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 storys, Adam is no asshole here, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Disabilities, Hover bikes, Keith's Father (Voltron) Lives, M/M, barista keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: My Advent challenge. 24 days, 2 stories 24 chapters.Story 1: 16 years old Keith jobs in the Garrets' coffee shop to earn money to repair the hover bike he inherited from his father whhen he meets Shiro who supports his ambitious dream.Story 2: Shiro starts university after he lost his arm and gets interested in Keith who doesn't seem to care about anyone. Until Shiro learns that Keith's time is occupied by caring for his dad who is severely disabled after a work accident.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Adam in the beginning
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Day 01 - Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my Advent challenge turns 5 years old. Let's see how well I'm gonna manage to finish these two babies next to working almost every day... But I want this writing challenge!

Day 01 - Coffee Shop

He hated this job. He hated people and customers. Especially today: The sky was grey, and everyone entering this small coffee shop owned by his foster parents, was in a bad mood. They were in Arizona so everyone expected the sun to shine and the temperatures to be at least five degrees warmer. But what was he supposed to do, an orphan in foster care with a silly too big dream? After his father died - a tragic accident at work, he was a fire fighter - he had lost all control over his life. He had skipped school, rebelled against his teachers and guardian and simply felt unable to deal with his life without his beloved father. He had been eleven years old, much too young to lose the guiding figure in his life... it had taken him watching Hover bike races and stumbling over his dad's old machine that gave him at least a bit of purpose. It was one of the first hover bike generations ever produced.   
And now Keith Kogane had found a new at least temporary home with the Garret's. He didn't know what would happen after he became 21 but... that was yet another five years away. For now he wanted to finish school and get his old bike to fly again. And for that he needed to earn money. Mrs. Garret's small coffee shop was the best and if he was honest only opportunity he could get with his record of shop lifting. At least she paid him the same as his co-workers and not less because he lived with them.   
But with weather like this there weren't many customers here. They were also only second choice of the locals since a big coffee chain had opened a shop a few streets away.   
At one point he got the book he had currently borrowed from the library to learn more about hover bike theory. He was so into reading that he missed the store bell.

It was only an "Excuse me." that let him wince. He instantly put the book away and got up to take care of the customer.

"I... I'm sorry! I... didn't... I'm so sorry." he stammered. "How can I help you?" he asked the man in front of him. 

"Hey relax, it's fine it looks kinda calm today so you’re allowed to occupy yourself otherwise." the man appeased him with a smile. He was... attractive, Keith noted especially with that half smile. He was broad shouldered with black hair and obviously of some kind of Asian descendance. "I'll get a Vanilla latte, please."

Keith nodded "To go?"

"No, I'll drink it here, please."

Keith nodded and instantly started to prepare the drink.

"It must be interesting, what you read I mean", the man said.

"Well... yeah." Keith nodded but didn't say more about the kind of book he was reading. Whenever he had told any adult about his plans they had just smiled at him and dismissed it as a child's dream. The man seemed to get the hint and waited for his drink. When he got it he asked: “Oh, and can I get one of the walnut cupcakes? They look good."

Keith nodded and prepared that as well. "Here you are, sir. Again sorry for being inattentive. The cupcake is on the house." He wanted to make up for the bad first impression, so that they didn't lose another potential customer to the competitor.

"Oh. Thank you." The man smiled took his orders and sat down. And when Keith was sure he was content he returned to his book, but glanced up once in a while to make sure to not miss another wish. And he didn't miss another customer entering as well so he hoped to get away with this slip up.


	2. Day 02 -  University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants to make friends with the lone wolf of many of his courses. Without success.

"Hey, Keith?"

Said young man turned around and took in the group of other young people looking at him.

"Do you want too come with us tonight? We want to go bowling." A young man with striking two-coloured hair asked him.

"Sorry, I have other plans." Keith nodded at the group, got his backpack and left the auditorium. Where he went right after classes was a mystery

"See, Shiro, no chance. He never comes along. No matter how often we ask or what we offer, he never has time" A girl from his group of friends, Allura, said. "Don't think we never tried to. You can be glad he never snapped at you befor as he did to Lance once."

Shiro sighed. He liked Keith and wanted to include him into his group of friends. The people who so readily accepted him when he started his studies despite being older than all of them. All of them studied engeneering and sat together in a few courses. But he never got to talk to him much. Keith was smart, witty and Shiro wanted to know more about the person behind the diligent university student. So he tried to get him to join them for their fun activities but he always declined.

"Do you know why he doesn't want to come with us?" he asked.

"He's a lone wolf? He hates people? He has a dark secret? Perhaps he works at a strip club?" Lance proposed. "We don't know, man. He doesn't answer questions."

Shiro wasn't content with that explanation. Of course,Keith was handsome and looked like he could do some pole dancng but... He wasn't sure of that. He had never seen Keith smile and imagined that to be an important part of being a stripper. Besides he jut didn't want to imagine him jobbing in that job field. So he had to wait for his chance Perhaps he needed to get him alone.

But that, too was hard to accomplish. Shiro sighed. Whenever he tried to talk to Keith he found another excuse a soon as he noticed it was about more than university stuff. 

"Keith?" He tried again one other day between two classes they both shared.

"Shiro... I'm sorry, but I am really not interested in friendships. I am here to study and nothing more. So if you have questions about the classes go on but if you want to invite me out again, be sure my answer will always be no, so you can as well give up. You seem to be a nice guy so please understand that there are people who visit university really only for studying."

Shiro looked away. "I... am sorry... I will leave you alone." He sighed again and turned around to grab another coffee before the next class, missing the sad look on Keith's face. His words had been clear and Shiro felt a bit broken hearted although he just wanted to be friends with an interesting person.


	3. Day 03 - Coffee Shop AU

Chapter 2

From that day Shiro - Keith had learned his name on a pretty busy day when he had to write it on a to-go-cup - returned on a regular basis: at least twice a week. He really didn't seem mad at him and on calmer days he talked a bit to him so that Keith learned that he had recently started to work as a pilot at the local Air Force Garrison, a statement which started to break the ice between them. 

"I want to fly, too one day. It must be great to leave the ground behind and roam the sky.."

Shiro grinned. "Yeah. It's great: Like a special kind of freedom when you are in cotrol of what the big metal bird does which takes you high up into the air, you have to work hard but it's totally worth it!"

Keith smiled whenever he thought about that conversation Shiro was the first one not to dismiss his dream. Okay, Shiro didn't know about his problematic past, but for once it was great, to not be instantly discouraged.

On one calm wednesday afternoon, Keith was again studying Hover bike technology whhen Shiro entered. This time Keith noticed it and put the book aside.

"Same as always? Which muffin?" Keith asked.

"Same as always with a red velvet muffin", Shiro answered and Keith started to prepare the order.

"You're interested in hover bikes?" Shiro asked. Shit. He had left the book at the cash desk so of course he could read the title.

"Yes," Keith answereda bit defensively.

"That's great. I have one, too. So you want to get one when you're old enough to get the license?"

"I alred have one. But it needs some fixes."

"Wow. Which kind of bike is it?"

"A Pegasus 07-1," he answered and noticeced the quiet "wow!" that escaped Shiro. "I always dreamt of flying one of those."

"It's broken, and old. I'm working on it. I want it to be able to keep up to today's most modern bikes. I don't want to fly a fuel-driven thing when there are more environment friendly engines"

"Ambitious." Shiro nodded acknowledging which confused Keith. At this point he usually got a talk about his plans being too far-off his possibilities as a High School student.

"Well... I know... it will probably take years... and much money" Keith put the order in front of the man. 

"You can bet. But imgine outracing a Voltron lion-bike with your old girl. That would be a sight!" Shiro grinned and tentatively Keith returned it

"You're not ridiculig me?"

"Why no! That's an amazing plan. I hope one day I will see your bike in action."

"I'm still at the very beginning so... don't expect any results in the near future."

"I'm gonna stick around then. I can introduce you to my boyfrind next time, he's a mechanic and probably can help you better when you have specific questions than your books."

Keith's eyes lit up. "You'd do that?"

"I'm no one to discourage big dreams", Shiro grinned as excitedly as Keith. "So write down any qustions you have."

Keith felt like he was already flying. This was the first time he was taken seriously and it felt so great. Until he found a ten dollar bill in front of him. "Wha...?" 

"A little extra tip. For a big dream!"

Keith hesitated until Shiro pushed it closer. "Take it! I want to see you fly!"

Keith gulped. "Thank you so much!", he said and almost fought tears. This man was too good for this world!


	4. Day 04 - University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro learns the reaon for Keit's rudeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay x.x Real life happened and didn't leave any room for creative work. So here you are... a day late

Day 04 - Chapter 02 

Shiro still thought about Keith when he was at his job at the local hospital's canteen a few days later. He knew diligent students. He, too, took his studies seriously, but he also knew the harshness of life beyond the university's border which was why he wanted to make the best of this more or less free part of life. And he really wanted to know the circumstances of someone who refused to enjoy the fun sides of this stage in life.

He didn't expect to get an answer this soon.

It was a day like every other day, serving food to sick people and their families. Or only the families who had visited their sick relatives and wanted a snack on their way back home.   
It was only when a middle aged man in an electric wheelchair approached him.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Shiro asked. He had never before seen this man. But he had seen people suffering. His hands were scarred. Old burns, if he wasn't mistaken. 

The words the man spoke were hard to understand and Shiro tried to guess, although it was almost impossible to make sense of the sounds. He was glad when another person approached the man and squatted down next to him "I'm here, dad. What do you want to eat?"

Astonished Shiro looked at the young man. Keith. So this was why he always had to head home right after his classes. His respect for the other man rose. Studying and having to work was hard but studying and taking care of a severely disabled father was something entirely different.

Keith only noticed him, when he had deciphered his father's wishes and gulped.

"Hi. Have you decided?" Shiro simply asked. Keith didn’t want pity or special treatment or else he would have talked about his situation so Shiro would treated him like every other customer.

"Er... Shiro?"

Shiro shrugged. "Yes?"

Keith seemed to reconsider and shook his head. "We'll have the pulled pork with mashed potatoes and the chicken burger with fries. And an orange lemonade and a water."

Shiro nodded and after Keith had paid he started to prepare the orders. He barely noticed how the man got his son's attention again and asked him something.

"Why don't you already sit down and I'll bring your orders?" Shiro asked soon. He always offered this when he had guests with heavy disabilities.

"I don't need any special treatment." Keith protested. 

"It's no special treatment because we know each other." Shiro said but Keith declined again. So Shiro finished his work and handed Keith he tablet with their orders so that they could look for a place to sit.

Shiro smiled after them and gently rubbed his right arm where his prosthetic met with the remainder of the limb. That was why he wanted to work at a hospital. He wanted to help people who were less fortunate than he himself. Whatever had happened to Keith's dad, he could be happy to have such a good son.


	5. Day 05 - Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Adam

Chapter 3: Adam

As promised a few days later Shiro appeared with another man. Tall, sun-kissed skin, glasses. They looked good together. Shiro introduced him as Adam Wright. When they had their orders and left generous tips they looked for a place and talked to each other, Keith could watch them sharing intimate looks. And quietly he hoped one day to be as lucky as Adam to have such a nice person at his side. 

When most of the other guests had left the two of them approached the counter again.

"Sooo, Takashi told me you are working on a hover bike?" Adam asked curiously and Keith nodded. He got his phone to show him a picture of his old lady. "She's pretty. And you really don’t want to only restore her? That would be much easier than what Takashi told me were your plans."

"Yes I really want to modify her. And I know it will most likely take years and will be expensive and all..." He heard those words often enough. And he was tired of hearing it over and over again. He knew what he was getting into. He didn’t want another adult to lecture him.

"It's fine I just wanted to ask. Modern engines are harder to understand than those old ones. What have you already done?"

Keith explained that he was currently learning about the types of engines and that until now he had only changed the lights. "I only recently started with that project."

"So?" Adam seemed curious, but Keith didn't like to talk about his past so he just nodded. 

"Okay. Are there specific topics you want to talk about?" Adam asked and Keith started with the things he wanted to know. He took notes and from time to time served another customer but at that moment it was quiet so that they had time to talk. When they left Keith had learned more than after a week of studying from books.

And so it continued. Whenever Adam came along with Shiro they took an hour to talk about hover bikes. When Keith had his days off when they appeared his co-worker called him and he sat with them and they talked the whole time the two were here. But Shiro often enough came alone to take one or two hours off of everything. Keith liked to watch the older man. He was pretty attractive; not only on the outside but also on the inside as far as Keith could say. At least to him he was always kind.   
For him Shiro and Adam were a dream couple. Shiro was more on the nerdy side which always led to Adam teasing him, but besides that they looked cute and like there weren't many differences between them. 

During the next weeks he made more progress on the bike than all the time before. His lack of money was now a bigger problem than his lack of knowledge. And it was fun talking to the two. As soon as he had warmed up to Adam's presence, he started to like him and joke around with him although he was way more level-headed than Shiro. Shiro was a dreamer but perhaps a dreamer needed a partner who could ground him. The world was harsh after all. No matter how much he had to admit that he was developing a tiny crush on Shiro he would never dare to act on it. These two were perfect for each other and Keith loved to spend time with them. He knew he would not get more out of it and it was surprisingly okay for him.


	6. Day 06 - University AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another delay. I still have to figure out post schedule and work hours x.x Here you are... Day 6

Day 06 - Chapter 3

During the next days Shiro often felt Keith's eyes on him, but whenever he looked at the other man he looked away. He didn't even talk to him so Shiro didn't know what he did wrong, besides working while Keith had a doctor's appointment with his father. What did he expect him to do now? Why was he so distrustful? 

"Shiro? You alright?" asked Pidge one day. 

"Yes?" It was more like a question because he didn't get what she was trying to imply.

"You were staring at Keith again. Are you this heartbroken?"

"I'm not heartbroken," he denied. "I was just thinking."

"Staring at the back of Keith's head? We all know you like him."

"He doesn't want friends." Shiro shrugged. He hadn't given up hope to talk to him, not now that he knew the reason behind Keith's behaviour. But he knew he wouldn't get his attention here.

"Yeah, I know, come on, let's talk about what we know about him and we will figure out how you can ask him on a date!"

"Pidge! I don't want a date!" He only wanted Keith's friendship. And definitely not with her help. 

Time passed. Shiro saw Keith at their courses and in the hallways but they didn't talk. Even when they met at the hospital a few weeks later Shiro didn't try to start conversation.

It was only another week later when...  
"Shiro?" 

Shiro looked at the source of the sound of his name. Keith. He was on his way to the hospital for work but he could afford being a few minutes late. 

"Keith" He nodded at the other man. "What an honour." He smiled and tried not to sound mocking.

"Very funny..." Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared proudly at the taller man. 

"I'm sorry. What is it you want?" he asked. 

"You... didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"About your dad? No. Why should I? You have your reasons for keeping it a secret and who am I to start a gossip?"

"What? But..." Keith uncrossed his arms for a clueless gesture, unsure how to finish this sentence. But luckily Shiro understood.

"I can't deny I'm curious but... I don't talk about things others apparently keep for themselves."

"But... Your friends... wouldn't they want to know?"

"Of course. But it's not on me to tell them. Either you talk or they will die without knowing. At least one of them wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut so it's you who has to spill the tea." Shiro smirked when he thought of Lance and his urge to communicate.

“But... I don't get it... You don't know me, why do you regard this higher than your friends?"

"As I said... it is not on me to tell anyone. It's your private matter. And I would say that to everyone." Shiro smiled. "I don't know what kind of bad experiences you have made, so I won't interfere. I don't even know what exactly happened to him or why you are as you are."

"And I won’t tell you."

"That's fine. Keith... No matter how curious I am, you decide how much you let me know. I want to be your friend.."

"And As I said I'm not interested in friendship."

"Not at all? I don't know about your life but..."

"I don't have time for friends..."

"I see. Nevertheless I'd be happy if we could talk once in a while" Shiro smiled and turned away. He had to go to work after all. But he saw a small smile on Keith’s face the other couln’t quite suppresses.


	7. Day 07 - Coffee Shop AU part 4

Day 07 – Chapter 4

"Keith."

Keith looked at his teacher who had stopped him on his way home. He didn't want to be delayed today because he was about to meet Shiro and Adam later and wanted to be done with his school work until then.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your good test last week. You're starting to hang in"

Keith shrugged. "Thanks." 

"You know, if you're able to keep this up, you're perhaps eve able to go to college."

Keith couldn't repress an eye roll but kept his mouth shut to not say anything bitterly sarcastic.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that your efforts are noticed. Please keep it up."

"I plan to do so. And now excuse me I have to go home," he said coolly and continued his way. He didn't give a shit about his teachers’ opinions. Of course he was glad his newfound energy was noticed but he still didn't trust any teacher enough to say more about the reasons behind it

When he came home he quickly ate and did his homework until Shiro and Adam came around to work on his bike. Hunk, The Garret’s son, had to work at the coffee shop today else he would have loved to help with the bike.  
Lately, also thanks to Shiro’s generous tips, Keith had been able to afford new parts which they wanted to build in today. 

"Hey" Shiro greeted him and ruffled through his hair. A gesture he was quite used to by now, although it had been very strange when the taller man first did it.   
Adam as always only shook his hand.

"So... Let's get started!" Keith said and the two men nodded. They went to the backyard where Keith kept the bike out of everyone's sight. 

"And? What about your test from last week?" Shiro asked swinging in the hammock close by while Keith and Adam worked. 

"It was almost perfect."

"See, I knew you could do it, Keith! Keep this going and your dream will come true."

"Yes. Thanks for helping me study last time." Keith grinned. When Shiro said things like this, they were at least genuine, because the other man really cared about him and wanted him to succeed for his sake and not for a statistic about students’ success rate.

Last time Shiro had had Keith's notes in his hands and asked him questions for the test from the hammock while he worked on the bike.

"You will be a great engineer." Adam also said encouragingly. "Come on, let's change the photon generator." And together they started to work accompanied by dumb comments from Shiro’s side which made all of them laugh now matter how often Adam reprimanded his boyfriend to be a bit more serious. At least all of them had fun. Keith enjoyed this time very much. And he hoped to have this kind of help for a long time. Little did he know about the changes dawning on the horizon.


	8. Day 08 - University AU part 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh… I wanted to stay scheduled but… a work emergency ocurred yesterday and prevented me from writing… So have yesterday’s chapter for now… I’ll try my best to catch up tomorrow.

Day 08 - Chapter 04

From that day Shiro at least got a bit of small talk out of Keith. It wasn't much but Shiro was glad the other man wasn’t hostile against him anymore. 

Time passed, autumn turned into winter. It got colder and colder and sometimes Shiro hoped to be more in the south. He hated the wet and cold weather, especially his arm's scar tissue so that at least at home he put his prosthetic down. When he was out he wanted his disability to be as invisible as possible, but on days like this he asked himself why... He should have left his artificial arm at home... He didn't feel well and his friends knew that it was best to leave him alone.   
After his second class he decided to return home, take a long relaxing bath and then cuddle with his cat. At least he didn't have to work that afternoon. 

The next day he felt at least better so he decided to give his classes another chance. He didn't want to studying. 

He was about to leave for a lunch break when someone approached him. "Shiro?"

He turned around and saw someone he hadn’t expected. "Keith... Hey." He smiled a bit

"Are you feeling better? Pidge said you were sick yesterday?"

Was he worried? Shiro smiled a bit."Yes... This weather doesn't go well with scars..." Shiro sighed. 

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked to his artificial right arm but then he nodded. “Yeah... I know.”

Of course... "How is your father?" Shiro asked. The man's scars looked worse than his own so he could only imagine how he was feeling.

Keith shrugged. "According to the circumstances okay... Else I'd be at home but..."

Shiro could imagine. "I see. That's good to hear." He said nonetheless. 

"Do... you want do grab some food from the cafeteria?" 

Shiro was a bit confused but... "I was on my way there."

So they went over to the next building where they could get some warm snacks and they found an empty table where they sat down.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Shiro asked. It was more than rare that Keith looked for companionship.

"Well... It's just..."

Shiro looked at Keith curiously until he continued: "I was a bit worried, when you didn't appear to class yesterday... And… well… when I asked Pidge and ... yeah... She said you weren't feeling well...."

"I'm fine, Keith. You don't have to worry..." Although it was ... almost cute how Keith stammered 

"But I know how my dad reacts to wet coldness and... Well... I don't know the extent of your scars... but... with that prosthetic it sure isn't easy..."

"Thanks for your concern. I can't say it's easy, but it has to work out somehow. And if it huts too much I'll go home."

Keith nodded. "May I... only if it's not too personal.... May I ask how it happened? I heard you've been at the Air Force?"

Shiro nodded. It's not spectacular... I crashed during a test maneuver and the arm was injured too much so they had to amputate it."

"That's harsh... But you had your family with you?"

Shiro's expression grew bitter. "I don't have a family who cares about me..."

"What? No one?"

"I'm gay. My family doesn't like it. I haven't talked to them in ages."

"So… you're all alone?" Keith seemed really concerned about that revelation.

"No. Pidge's and Matt's parents have looked out for me since the accident. I've worked with their dad at the Air Force."

"Oh thank god. I can't imagine how hard it must be when you are completely alone after such an accident..."

Shiro smiled a bit. "Yeah... Your dad must be lucky to have you."

Keith nodded. "We only have each other."

"Do you want to tell me more about him?" Shiro asked cautiously. He didn't want to scare Keith away but... At this moment Keith seemed to be a bit more open and if Shiro could develop their fragile friendship... he would do it.


	9. Day 09 - Coffee Shop AU

Day 09 – Chapter 05

At first Keith didn’t realize the change. Yes, Shiro seemed a bit down but… they rarely talked about personal things. And Keith knew he was still more a child to the other man than someone equal.   
It took him almost two weeks until he really realized the change: Shiro only came alone. Had something happened to Adam? Was he sick and Shiro worried about him? He didn’t know.

So after three weeks of seeing Shiro alone he dared to ask: “How’s Adam? I haven’t seen him with you lately?”

A pained expression crossed Shiro’s face. He seemed to consider his answer but then admitted: “We broke up…”

“Oh…” What? Keith didn’t understand at first. Break-up as in… not together anymore? But… They were so perfect!

“I’m sorry. He… won’t be coming over anymore. He’s about to be transferred to Florida. He … said he wanted to tell you… I guess… he hasn’t… I’m sorry”

Keith shook his head while he prepared Shiro’s Vanilla Latte with a bit more of vanilla syrup as he had learned the other man had quite a sweet tooth. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything…. I am sorry for asking this rudely… I didn’t know…” And he still had problems with wrapping his mind about the fact that this apparently perfect couple was no more. “Do… May I ask for the reasons? You don’t have to tell me, though!” He didn’t want to seem too curious but he wanted to understand!

Shiro looked at Keith but then said: “It just… didn’t work out. Life is changing and some things are not meant to last through everything.” He said sadly. 

“So… it was him who broke up with you?” 

“It was a mutual decision.” Shiro said but his tone spoke more of Keith’s theory. “Our visions of the future just don’t work well together.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked but then the bell above the door announced another customer and interrupted their talk. Keith gave Shiro his drink and muffin and received the usual generous tip before he turned to the new customer still in thought. What kind of future did Shiro have in mind that didn’t go along with Adam’s? They had only talked about Keith’s plans but never about Shiro. He just knew Shiro wanted more than he had now. He wanted to fly the fastest planes and perhaps even one of the new space jets. But that was no secret. Adam knew about it, too. But now Keith would probably get no answer anymore. He just hoped Shiro would recover soon from the heartbreak.

Adam appeared a few days later. He smiled at Keith almost apologetically and gave him a few books. “I’m sorry. Takashi has told you about our changed circumstances, right?”

Keith nodded.

“These will help you with the next steps. I’m going to move to Florida this weekend, so I won’t be able to help you anymore, but … good luck with your lady. She will be gorgeous when she’s done.”

Keith smiled a bit and thanked the other man. Adam didn’t want a drink, he only came to say goodbye to the young man who had by now taken too much space in Takashi’s heart.


	10. Day 10 - University AU

Day 10 – Chapter 05

“Do you want to tell me more about him?” Shiro asked cautiously. He wanted to know more about Keith and at this moment he seemed more open than before.

“I…” Keith halted, considered his answer. “Mom left us when I was still a baby. I don’t remember her. So it was always Dad and I. He was a fire fighter. I used to be kind of their mascot as often as he had to take me to work with him. He was my biggest hero I always wanted to be like him.” Keith smiled a bit – the first smile Shiro saw on the young man’s lips although it was a bit sad.  
“Well… one day, I was twelve; I came home from school and found an empty house. Dad was supposed to be already at home. One of his co-workers came around later and told me about the accident… Dad had tried to save a child around my age from a burning house… The child is unharmed but dad didn’t make it out in time. It’s a miracle he survived.”

That was harsh, too. “I see…” Shiro said. “And you’re taking care of him since that day?”

Keith nodded. “At first I had a bit more help because I still was a child and dad’s health care provided that but now it’s only me and a nurse who looks after him while I’m here. So you see… I don’t have time for bowling and such things.”

“I see.”

“And no time for friendships.” Keith looked directly at him.

“Keith… I don’t expect you to abandon your dad. I just… Can’t we just have lunch together from time to time? Just like this?” Keith had approached him today. So he cared! 

“Just… like this?” Keith asked and Shiro nodded.

“I see your reasons behind isolating yourself. I don’t want pity for my disability, and you don’t need pity as well… But… don’t you sometimes want a friend to talk to?” He asked. 

Keith sighed. He didn’t look at Shiro but Shiro could see the tiny nod which made him smile. “Then let me be your friend. Let’s have lunch once a week together.” Shiro grinned.

“But… you don’t know me…”

“You are… a serious person. You’re passionate when it comes to your studies… and you like the stars, when I interpret all the stickers on your notebooks and your tablet correctly.”

Keith looked at him. “You …”

Shiro shrugged and grinned sheepishly when he said: “I admit I might have watched you…”

“Why?”

“I hate to see lonely people and want to be friends with them.”

“I’m not lonely!” Keith protested but it was weaker than Shiro had expected, so he assumed he was at least not totally wrong.

“But you still want to have lunch with me every Tuesday?”

Keith nodded. “On Friday we also have lunch break at the same time…” He said quietly.

Shiro got the hint and grinned broadly. “Do you mind me joining you then?”


	11. Day 11 - Coffee Shop AU

Day 11 – Chapter 06

That was only the first change. Working on the bike had become much more difficult now without Adam. Yes, Hunk, the Garrett’s son tried to help him and proved to be quite skilled with his hands (Okay that was a fact Keith already knew because Hunk created the most beautiful cakes) but nevertheless they were still two boys who were still learning about the subject. Working at the coffee shop was still boring and Keith looked forward to the days Shiro came, the only customer he could say he liked not just because of his crush.

The more shocked he was when Shiro broke another news to him when he gave him a particularly generous tip. “I’m gonna leave for Hawaii for about a month for further training. They have the better jets over there.”

“A whole month?” Keith asked. 

“Yes… I guess I need a time away from here.” Shiro smiled sadly.

“Still thinking about Adam?” Keith asked quietly.

“I need to focus on new things.” Shiro indirectly confirmed. Keith gulped and forced his own feelings down. He didn’t want Shiro to go. He didn’t want Shiro to be sad about a guy who left him… He wanted to make Shiro happy no matter how much he knew that this was a utopia. He was only seventeen. Not a chance that this man would see more in him even now as a single.

“I see. And after that month you’ll return?” he asked to distract from the broken relationship.

“That’s the plan. I want to see you fly after all.” Shiro grinned. “So I can’t stay away forever. I want to race you when you’re done.”

“I’m gonna beat you, old man.”

“We’ll see. You don’t only need a great machine to win, little one.” Shiro teased.

Keith was relieved, that Shiro planned to come back and continue supporting him. Good. Very good. Keith really didn’t want to lose the only person besides his foster family who took him seriously. Keith returned the grin and added a tiny bit of additional vanilla syrup to Shiro’s drink. 

“If I don’t fit into my suit it’s your fault!” Shiro teased him.

“You said you loved the Vanilla Latte I prepare. If you can’t handle it it’s not my fault.” Keith shrugged. 

“I’m gonna sue you.”

“You don’t dare! You know you could do some extra sports to compensate the calories”

Shiro laughed. “No. I love your drinks after all.” Shiro grinned and took a sip and only sat down when a new group of customers entered the coffee shop.   
Keith really felt sad but he hoped no one would notice. It was only a month. 4 weeks. He would be able to manage that without seeing the person he was crushing on.


	12. Day 12 - University AU

Day 12 � Chapter 06

Life went on. Shiro went to his classes, got teased by his friends, especially Allura and Pidge for his quite obvious crush on Keith - which he still vehemently denied - and spent much time studying.  
It was no big surprise when one day a month before spring break a professor announced that she wanted the participants of her seminar to give a presentation about the different kinds of today’s possible sources of energy in groups of two to four people. Allura grinned at him, Pidge and Lance so they decided to work together on the chances and risks of hydrogen tanks. 

After the class Shiro noticed Keith who talked to the professor and wanted to do said assignment alone. But the woman only wanted groups and Keith should look for someone to work with.  
When Shiro noticed this he looked at his friends apologetically and approached the other man. “Do you want to do it together, Keith,” he asked.

Keith looked at him surprised. “I…� You’re in a group with Lance, right? I don’t think that will be productive…� And you know I don’t have time to waste on pointless evenings with all kinds of distractions”

Shiro nodded. “I know.” Keith and Lance didn’t go well together. They were the two extremes of student life: too serious and focused on his studies and too much out for the fun side to properly keep track of his studies. “But do you think, you could work with me alone?”

“But you don’t have to abandon your friends for me!”

“Keith… You are my friend, too. And I want to work with you.” He wanted to spend more time with the young man. And if it was just to prepare that presentation.

That was how the two got assigned with presenting the topic of water energy. 

“So you leave us again for the Mullet, Shiro?” Lance complained when he returned to his friends. “You could have invited him to our group! We already decided to order pizza and have a Netflix night when we’re done.”

Oh that sounded nice, but� “Keith doesn’t have time for that. And he refuses to work under any distracting circumstances.”

“That’s so booooring! Group projects are meant for socializing,” was Lance’s opinion

Shiro shrugged. He knew Keith’s reasons and wouldn’t debate. He looked forward to that project. He knew well that they would only work and barely talk about private things but... It was time he could spend with Keith and that was fine.

Later he asked Keith for his number in case something happened and they planned to meet the following Friday at the library so that the nurse didn't have to come around on her free Saturday since Sunday was Shiro's self-care and sports day.

Shiro was surprised when he didn't meet Keith in class the next Thursday. But he got his explanation when he received a text that evening. "I'm sorry for the late notice but... Ms Trill fell ill and I can't come to uni tomorrow as well... Do you mind coming over? I don't live close-by though."

Shiro instantly felt sorry for Keith. "I'm sorry to hear that. Of course I'll come over if you give me the address?"


	13. Day 13 - Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler for a time skip

Day 13 - Chapter 07

A month passed. And then another and one more and Shiro didn't return. Keith was worried. What had happened? He hoped it was nothing bad. Perhaps they wanted to keep Shiro there. He was a great pilot after all. One of the best if he could trust Adam's words. And Shiro hadn't been happy here lately. Perhaps he had even found a new boyfriend and decided to stay there?

Keith didn't know but… if that was the case why didn't Shiro at least write? He had said he wanted to see him fly! Keith couldn’t deny the disappointment spreading within him.

"Yes,I know I don't have a chance with him but... I thought he cared at least a little bit!" he complained to Hunk while they were working on his hover bike.

"Keith... There is an explanation I'm sure of it" Hunk said. "If he has a new boyfriend he is most certainly too occupied with him to think of you." 

Keith sighed... "Yes... but... Perhaps you're right... I'm just a little boy with a cute too big dream in his eyes..." Real life was more than that, nevertheless it hurt that Shiro apparently didn't care enough for him to drop at least a small message...

Time passed and Keith drowned his heartache in his studies. Whenever he wasn't working at the coffee shop or on his bike he was busy with his school work. Shiro or not he wanted to make his dream come true. He knew he wouldn't be able to study in another city or at one of the big universities but he wanted to be accepted at the local college for engineering.  
The more time passed the less present in his mind Shiro became. Of course he didn't completely forget him, he was his first love after all, but it hurt less when another week passed without him showing up at the coffee shop.

And he was so happy when he got the acceptance letter. A good start for his new life. And hopefully he would be able to finish the work his bike soon.   
Of course his teachers were full of praise for him that he managed to graduate this well after his rebellious start of high school. But Keith didn't care. He hadn’t worked for any of the teachers. None of them had even tried to help him. He had to find his purpose all by himself so they couldn’t expect any gratitude.   
He had a dream and he would make it true, although he had hoped Shiro had been serious about his words... But he couldn't change it. He would make it happen and fly one day with or without him in his life.


	14. Day 14 - University AU

Day 14 - Chapter 07

Shiro was a bit insecure when he arrived at the small house almost out of town, but it was the number Keith had messaged him. He had spent his lunch break at the library to look for books for their assignment and had some cake in his backpack. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
A short while later Keith opened the door and let him in. 

Curiously Shiro looked around. It was small but tidy. 

“Sorry, we don’t have much…” Keith apologized but Shiro smiled. “It’s okay. I live in a dorm room and barely have more than a bed and a desk. Here, I know, you don’t like distractions but I got us some cake. I... hope there's something your dad likes as well."

"You didn't have to...”

“Kee?” Shiro looked behind Keith and saw his dad in his electric wheelchair. 

“Hello Mr. Kogane.� Shiro greeted the man and went over to him. "I'm Takashi Shirogane. Nice to meet you again."

"We met Shiro at the hospital canteen last time, do you remember?" Keith asked.

The man thought about it but then his expression brightened up before he said something Shiro couldn't understand but he saw Keith's cheeks turning a bit red. "Stop that! We're here to prepare a presentation!" Shiro was curious about what Mr. Kogane had said but didn’t dare to ask.

Mr. Kogane made a sound like laughing and said something else which Keith dismissed. "Shiro brought us some cake. You can already go to the living room, old man." Keith said and mentioned Shiro to follow him.

Soon after they were sitting at the living room table which was set with tea and cake. Mr. Kogane asked Shiro questions which Keith had to translate because he barely understood the words. Shiro felt sorry about it but couldn't help it. But he answered the questions directly to the man. And Shiro carefully watched him. He seemed present and understood everything around him. It was just his body which had been severely damaged in the fire. The way he ate was very messy and Keith had to help him more than once or clean his face, but Shiro didn't mind. He worked regularly with sick and disabled people.   
And he had to tell his own story again as soon as Mr. Kogane noticed that his right arm was a prosthetic.

"U eom ee, Sio"  
Shiro smiled at the man. He had understood the 'you're welcome here'

"Thank you." He said with a smile. 

When they were done with their cake and he and Keith had cleaned up they retreated to Keith's room which was on the first flooe to take care of their presentation. "Dad has a bell that informs me when he needs help" Keith explained after a question from Shiro who had already fallen in love with Keith's room which was full with posters of space.

“Say Keith… What was the first thing your dad said?” he dared to ask now.

“Nothing. He was just being silly.” Keith blushed again and Shiro looked at him curiously. “You really want to know?”

Shiro nodded. “But… I don’t want to force you to tell me.”

“He wanted to know if … you… were my date.”

Shiro gulped. That was…. He understood Keith’s reluctance. But…

“Theoretically…. Would I have a chance to ask you? On a date I mean? I can again just come around with cake and that’s it if you can’t leave your dad alone?” He tried his luck. 

Keith looked at him surprised. But then apruptly changed the topic. “Let’s get started with the presentation!”

Shiro nodded and got the books out of his bag so they could really start.


	15. Day 15 - Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.. posting after work seems to be impossible for me. So have another bunch of updates.

Day 15 � Chapter 08

At one point Keith had given up on waiting. It was now more than year since Shiro left. His classes kept him busy and he continued working at the coffee shop.

He was surprised when he came to work one day and found a new co-worker who was there with Hunk apparently learning how everything here worked. He knew the guy. He was in a few of his courses and Keith found him just too loud and chatty.

"What are you doing here, Lance? He asked. "Weren't you working at Starbucks?" 

"Keith Kogane?"

"Look, he knows my name..." Keith deadpanned while he got his apron. "Hi Hunk"

"Hey, Keith, Have you taken notes in Coran's class?" Hunk asked to distract the two from starting a fight. They too shared a few classes and today Hunk had to leave classes early to help a new co-worker. That the new man was Lance was news to Keith, though.

"Yep. If you had taken a look at your phone you would have seen I've also already sent them to you."

"Thanks. Can I come over to you later for studying? It's a bit loud at home lately..."

Keith nodded. He had moved to a dorm when he had started college so that he didn't cost the Garrett’s more than necessary. He hated to be dependent on others no matter how much he could have stayed. But in the hindsight it had turned out a good decision since Hunk's elder sister had recently divorced her husband and returned home so that his bed hadn’t stayed empty for a long time and Keith was glad not to be around a four year old boy all the time.

"Awesome. Since you'll be here longer than I am I'll bring the ingredients for dinner. It's been a while since you last had some real food, right?"

Keith grumbled but Hunk was right. If he didn't come around once in a while to study and cook together he would most probably starve since he still wasn't quite done with his bike and needed every extra cent for it so that he tried to feed himself as cheaply as possible. 

"Can't you cook for yourself? It's not that hard!" Lance said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Lance. That’s none of your business!"Keith said."Hunk? You are teaching him here?"

Hunk nodded. "You can take care of the dirty dishes. We had a few people who had their coffee here and as you see it's quite busy today"

Keith nodded and vanished into the kitchen.

"Oh and if you want to, you can bake a few cookies. The dough is in the fridge!"

"Leave it to me!" Keith said. At least for now work was okay. He couldn't promise it would stay that way when he had to work with Lance alone. But now he could avoid his constant chatter and at first took care of the dishes and then the cookies. To make a difference from the big chain a few streets away they had lately started to give a free cookie made after an old family recipe to every drink they sold. And the concept seemed to work. They got a few more customers and more often had to be two people who worked there. But it was good. Keith still didn't like working with people but he loved this one coffee shop. Most of his co-workers were quite okay after all. Mrs Garrett chose her staff carefully. When the cookies were in the oven Keith returned to the main room just in time to take care of a few orders.


	16. Day 16 - Universtiy AU

Day 16 � Chapter 08

Shiro went up and down the entrance hall of their university building. He hated this nervousness but� he couldn’t help it. It had been ages since he had last been on a date.

“If you’re okay with just walking home with me you can take me on a date.” Keith had said at the door, when they had finished their presentation with a shy smile.

And now was the day. Usually Shiro would have proposed to take his bike but… walking Keith home was also very nice. And Keith also agreed to get some cake to share just like last time so for Shiro it was perfect. It was more than he had ever expected to get from Keith ever. 

"Shiro!" Shiro turned around and saw Lance.

"We're gonna have a game evening Do you mind joining in?"

"Sorry, not today. I'm going on a date," he smiled.

"A date? Don't say with..."

"Keith." Shiro grinned. "See you tomorrow" He had just spotted Keith and left Lance to just stare after him. But Shiro didn't care. He just wanted to spend time with Keith.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late."

"It doesn't matter to me." Shiro said. "Let's go!"

So together they left the campus for the long walk back to Keith's home. 

"What kind of cake do you want?" Shiro asked when they stopped at the small bakery he loved to go to. 

"I..."

"Choose what you want. My treat."

"But you don't have to..."

"I want to. You can invite me to our next date and pay for the cake." Shiro grinned and saw the adorable blush on Keith's cheeks.

"And you need to tell me what your dad likes."

"He loves chocolate."Keith said and for himself he chose something with fruits which Shiro wanted as well. When they had everything they continued their way.

"I noticed you love space." Shiro said and Keith nodded.

"Yes... I want to research the stars when I'm done with studying... I don't know how well it works with my dad but..."

"You will find your way. When I was a child I loved watching the stars at my grandparents' in rural Japan."

"It must be beautiful!" Keith said in awe and Shiro could only agree. "Dad once took me out in the desert to watch the stars. And we took pictures through his telescope. The poster above my bed... we took it that day"

Shiro looked at Keith. "You took it??"

"Yes?"

"It's beautiful!"

"I wish I could go out again and see the stars again, soon, but I want dad to be there as well..." Keith admitted sadly. 

Shiro nodded. "But? what keeps you from it?"

"Mrs. Trill can't come along and for me alone it's too difficult to manage everything... Although I know he wants to go out again as well. He just doesn't say it to not pressure me..."

"I see... That's sad.” But a plan started to develop in his brain. He didn't know if they could realize it but... it was worth a try.

"When was your birthday again?" he asked.

"October 23rd. why?"

"That's ... in three weeks" Shiro noticed. Not much time to learn more about Mr. Kogane.

"You don't say..." Keith deadpanned.

"Good to know."

"And you??"

"February 29th."

"Wow that means you're how old?" Keith asked with a lopsided smirk.

"6 1/4"

"Wow. I'm on a date with a child!"Keith chuckled.

"Keith!!!" Shiro didn't know if he should be offended or awed by the sound of Keith's laughter

"You can't tell me I'm the first teasing you for it."

"No. But from you it hurts more than from anyone else."

Keith grinned. "I know how to put on bandages if you threaten to bleed out"

Both of them laughed and in the wake of that lightheartedness Shiro dared to take Keith's hand. And Keith didn‘t pull away.


	17. Day 17 - Coffee Shop AU

Day 17 - Day 09

"You can do it Keith!"

"Go! Go! Keith!"

Keith grinned when he put on his helmet and turned the key in the ignition.   
The bike purred to life and a few seconds later it lifted from the ground. Yes! yesyesyes! A thousand times YES! It worked He was flying! He leaned forward and the bike set into motion. Keith cheered into Mr. Garrett's Camera who wanted to keep the bike's maiden flight for eternity. It weren't only the Garretts present but also Lance - who had turned out to be not too bad after they got to know each other better and Pidge another fellow student who had by chance learned about Keith's bike and since she stuck around him to help. She loved building all kinds of things and Keith's project was too good to miss on it. 

He flew a round around the house. The machine worked very well: he only needed light corrections of his posture to change directions. It was done! His dream had come true! Under the old shell purred one of the most modern engines - Pidge had helped him getting one custom made for an almost affordable price since she had many contacts to other people working on interesting projects. Keith was on a high from his success when he landed where he had started: The Backyard where he spent all the years working. There was only one person missing... The first who had decided to support him... Keith sighed.   
It was the first time in a few months he thought about Shiro

"Congratulations!!!" Hunk cheered when he hugged him. "Now you can present her to get a licence plate and then you can roam the roads with her!"

"Yes!" Keith grinned broadly. Soon... Soon he would fly his pretty, apparently old-fashioned but very modern and environment friendly Lady through the streets! He had clearly gained a piece of mobility with her, not being dependant on buses anymore. 

"Can you take me on a flight?" Pidge asked curiously.

"As soon as I can officially fly her!" he promised. "Thank you for your help! All of you thank you for supporting me through all the years and encouraging me when I wanted to give up!" 

"And what's the first thing you're going to do once the last step is done?" Mrs. Garrett asked. 

"I'll take her to the supermarket and buy some vegetables" Kith grinned and everyone laughed. Now he could spend his money on other things he had denied himself for so long.  
But he would also have to find another project. Working on his bike had been his method of de-stressing. But he would plan this later. For now he was happy he was done with what had given him a purpose when he had nothing. 

Mrs Garrett grinned. "Come on We have to celebrate. I have prepared your favourite food, Keith"

"Yesss!" So everyone shuffled inside to eat and celebrate Keith's success.


	18. Day 18 - University AU

Day 18 – Chapter 09

Shiro was happy. He couldn’t find another word although nothing more happened. When they arrived at Keith’s house they had the cake together and Shiro took the next bus home, since both of them had some studying to do. But it had been a date. They had agreed on that and it was a good start.

The next time Shiro took Keith home with his motorbike. And Keith seemed to love it so much that Shiro took him another round around the block before he stopped the machine in front of Keith’s house.

“Shiro!”

“You loved it. And we’re still earlier than last week. So please don’t scold me.”

Keith thought about the words and shook his head with a small smile. “Thank you.”

When they entered the house – Keith holding the cake he had paid for – they found Keith’s dad on the veranda.

He said something Shiro again didn’t really understand but it sounded surprised. 

“Shiro has got a motorbike. That’s why we’re early.”

Mr Kogane looked at Shiro as disapprovingly as his next words sounded.

“Do you know how a victim of an accident with a motorbike and a truck looks like?” Keith translated when Shiro again had only understood the first three words. Of course, as a fire fighter he must have seen some of those horrible crashes as well.

“I am a careful driver. I’ve tricked death once and don’t dare to risk a second time”, Shiro said. Okay, when the roads were empty he sometimes went a bit too fast but... He didn’t have to tell that.

When Mr Kogane spoke the next time Keith’s cheeks turned red. “Dad!”

His father looked at him seriously before he said something Shiro deciphered as “Tell him!”

Keith looked away before he mumbled: “He said ‘don’t you dare breaking my son’s heart with recklessness!’”

“I won’t. I will take care of myself, also for Keith’s sake.” Shiro promised and winked in Keith’s direction. He planned to. He loved his life and wanted to spend many more days alive. And somehow he was glad that Keith’s dad was open to him being interested in his son.

“Goo! Ceek!”

“I will prepare the cake and tea and you two can already sit down,” Shiro said. By now he knew where everything for cake and tea was so he didn’t need Keith’s help.

“Oh no, you won’t do it alone! You’re the guest!” Keith protested and whether Shiro wanted or not Keith came along to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair at the small table.

“I... I’m sorry, dad can be embarrassing...”

“That’s how parents are. Matt and Pidge complain all the time about their parents. Why should your dad be any different? And... He cares about you and wants you to be happy. That’s something good.” He thought back to his own family who had stopped caring the moment he had told them he would not live up to their standards.

“But he can be more... discreet...” Keith had turned his back to Shiro so he couldn’t see his expression but he was sure Keith felt embarrassed.

“As I said, that’s impossible for parents... And... if I’m honest I’m glad he doesn’t seem to hate that I’m trying to woo you.”

Keith froze. They had been out on dates no matter how small so of course that was, what Shiro was trying. “He... likes you.” 

“And you?” Shiro tried another step forward, ready to back off again, if Keith would again change the subject.

“...” Keith poured hot water into the teapot and put their pieces of cake on a plate before he looked at Shiro. “I.... like you, too... A lot.”

Shiro grinned and got up from the chair to carefully embrace Keith. “Good.”

Keith nearly melted into the embrace. And he felt so warm in his arms, Shiro noticed.

“Do you....” Keith started carefully, insecurely “wannakissme?”

Shiro grinned broader and leaned down to the smaller man in his arms. “Gladly,” he said before sealing Keith’s lips with his.

He was sure Keith’s dad noticed the shift in their relationship when they ate their cake but for now was decent enough not to tease them. But the mischievous sparkle in his eyes told Shiro that it would come sooner or later.


End file.
